Body Language
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Successful communication is understanding the things that aren't said. Neru/Haku, citrus.


**Body Language**

She didn't have as much experience, but her enthusiasm made up for it.

Of the three attempting to make something more of their life than to be condemned as a dancer in the streets, Haku couldn't take her eyes off her, even though she wasn't center stage. It looked as though she were having the time of her life, smiling coquettishly at the king, targeting him, seductive. There was nothing shy about her performance in the least: her movements were neither fast nor slow, her feet light as feathers, hands toying with the air, caressing it.

Haku glanced to her king, who had similar fixations. There was clearly no contest. She worried that she would become obsolete, replaced.

He had the other dancers ushered out, to no one's surprise. The girl looked pleased with herself, to say the least. It hadn't taken very long at all. The king gestured for Haku to come closer. She approached meekly, bowing her head briefly.

"Dance with her."

Haku's eyes widened and she looked between the girl and her king quizzically. This was the first time he'd made this sort of request of her. She worried that her own dancing couldn't hold its own anymore, and the impending feeling of uselessness loomed over her.

The girl was smirking with renewed interest. Not in any sort of position to refuse, Haku stepped quickly until she was close, across from her. It was only now that she realized how diminuitive she really was in stature: she'd fooled everyone with the way her feet arched and lifted her lithe frame.

Not wasting any time, the girl began her sensuous, beguiling dance, of measured twirls and strong, confident movements. Haku began her usual, slow and subtle dance, hips tilting with the soft thrum of music in her ears, following it and letting it guide her hands overhead, stroking down her arms-

Her pattern was shattered as enchanted fingertips fluttered across her elongated abdomen, across her sides and past her throat; the girl was touching her. She pressed close, knowing no boundaries, lulling Haku into following her rhythm, off-beat and loose.

She smirked and pushed off slightly, letting Haku exhale a held breath, and the bold girl smiled at her playfully, her hair shimmering long with sunlight. She swept her arms, luring her, letting her ease into her sporadic, patternless movements.

The girl was begging to be chased.

Haku closed the distance between them, and the girl turned her back, almost shunning her, if not for the vixenly look in her eyes. She was truly irresistable; even Haku felt bewitched, moving so closely to her, with her.

Just when Haku thought she could anticipate her next move, the girl surprised her: she pressed herself back a half-step, rolling her nearly bare back against Haku's fully with a breathy sigh. The taller woman gasped, lost to everything but her partner. She felt unsteady, but it was exhilaratingly so, and unlike anything she'd ever felt before. The perpetual swaying of their bodies was intoxicating, numbing her to all other sensation.

A light giggle was all the warning Haku received before the girl glanced her fingertips against her thigh, testing the waters. She gasped softly, almost losing her grace, the shudder mingling with her steps as the fingers wandered more insistently over the creamy skin of her thigh. Haku was foggily aware that this tease of a girl, this siren, was no longer aiming to seduce the king.

Reluctantly, they brought the dance to its end as the king clapped his hands with the utmost of sated expressions, bidding them to retreat to their rooms for the night. It went without saying that the new girl was a welcome and proud addition to the court. They bowed and shared one last parting look before obeying.

Sleep did not come easily to Haku that night. Her sense of routine, constancy, it was all gone. She couldn't settle her mind, couldn't stop it from drifting back to the electricity she felt under the young woman's touch, and as if her thoughts were manifesting, she felt a familiar presence slipping behind her on the bed. Lips grazed over the pale, cool skin hungrily, sucking across her shoulder and neck with sinful, wet sounds. Haku let go of a groan, sighing into her touch for the second time, letting her roam her hands down her stomach, between her thighs. Her body was warm and slightly sticky with sweat; Haku could feel how raspy her breath was over her neck.

Neither of them said anything as the girl pulled Haku onto her back beneath her, making her lose her breath under the force of a heated, aggressive kiss. Her tongue was languid and curious against Haku's, leading it with lavish, unmasked fascination. Haku moaned, arching herself into her as her hand worked furiously between her legs, drawing forth warm moans that grew louder between them. Their eyes met, and even in the darkness, Haku was utterly entranced by the brilliant gold, shining with mischief.

She was perfectly content letting her lead, but curiosity overwhelmed her, and she curled cautious fingertips into her tresses, holding her close to her goosebumped, shivering body. The girl purred against her sweetly through plush lips, kissing down the long, pale body before her, almost worshipping her skin. She licked her tongue over her chest, the perimeter of her navel, buried her face against her most intimate area and probed wet muscle within her, until it was too much and Haku could dance no more. Heat pooled out of her, over the girl's greedy, thirsty tongue, leaving Haku shivering more than before.

The girl trailed more wanton kisses up Haku's body once more, hands sliding over her heaving chest as she nuzzled the pulse in her neck, bruising the skin with playful nibbles. One hand caressed her throat, thumb brushing over her mouth, the other hand smoothing silvery strands of hair out of her eyes. It was then that for the first time, the girl spoke to her.

"I want you to run away with me."

**A/N: **To be honest, this little plot-bunny came out of almost nowhere. XD I was playing Fable III and the desert music was really cool, so like everyone else, I thought of Vocaloid harem yuri, lolol. And Neru/Haku is always good. :D I know it looks like there should be more, but I'm likely going to leave this fic as a standalone for a while unless I happen to think of a way to continue the fic and do this chapter justice, which may not be for a while. That aside, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love if you reviewed~!


End file.
